The invention relates to a method for the improvement of the mechanical strength of glass by means of production of crystallized surface layers in the glass through epitaxially controlled surface crystallization. The crystals of this surface layer posses a relatively low thermic coefficient of expansion in comparison with the base glass, so that upon cooling of the glass high compressive stresses are created in the glass surface. These compressive stresses produce the increases in strength.